Harry's One True Love
by Misty Potter
Summary: This is my first fan fic, but hopefully not my last! It's a h/h fic. What hapens when you get chased down an ally with the girl or boy of your dreams?
1. Chapter 1- chapter 9

Harry's One true love

****  
[][1] [][2] [][3] [][4]

[Home][1]

****

Harry's One True Love

> > > > (A.N. Cho is in the same year as Harry. She have been put back a year for failing one of her classes. 

Chapter 1:The Feelings show 

Harry's eyes fell onto the shiny brown hair belonging to the person in front of him. _Her hair is so perfect what I would give to be able to put my hands through it. I wonder if she feels the same about me the way I do about her? She s never shown it, or maybe she has and I just haven't noticed? What if-_

"Earth to Harry, Come in Harry!" Ron said waving his hand in front of Harry's face. 

"WhWhat?" he asked, coming out of his trance. Hermione turned around to face Harry.

"The bell rang, come on" she replied, flashing a big smile as she grabbed Harry's hand to pull him along. He squeezed it her hand. _What made me do that?_ He thought. 

"Come on Ron!" she called over her shoulder, flicking her hair across Harry's face.

"Sorry Harry. I didn't mean to" she said.

"It's okay, Minney" _her hair is so smooth and smells like coconut_ he thought. They were running up the staircase to their common room. Today they were going to Hogsmeade.

Ron finally caught up with them and noticed that the two were still holding hands. He simply smiled. Ron had his suspicions that Hermione fancied Harry, and he knew for a fact that Harry adored the floor she walked on-he had to listen about her, every time she weren't there. 

They all went to their separate dorms where they rid themselves of their books and got changed. Earlier that morning it had been cold and wet, but now everyone was sweating, the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Within 25 minutes, everyone was ready to go, with the exception of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Padma. It didn't take long to get to Hogsmeade. When they arrived everyone went their separate ways. Ron, Harry and Hermione headed straight for the new joke shop that belonged to Ron's twin brothers-Fred and George. They spent on hour looking around the shop and taking to the twins. They had just walked out of the shop when they heard the all too familiar screams of the "Harry Potter Fan Club". The three friends go straight back into the shop. Fred let Harry and Hermione out the back door, while George and Ron were going to the diversion. Harry and Hermione ran down the back of the shops and squeezed into a narrow alley. Harry and Hermione bodies were touching, there was no difference there so why did it feel like it? Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. Their lips almost touching. The mood had changed. Usually when they were touching it because they were looking at the same thing or off on one of their adventures or simply sharing a book- but this was not one of those times and it made Hermione nervous. Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her lips touched Harry's. Her emotions took control. She kissed him.

"II'm sorry Harry, I'm really sorry" _Why did I do that? _She thought

"I'm not Minney" Harry whispered. Hermione blushed. As the minutes passed they told each other what was in their hearts and souls. Telling each other how much each really really really liked the other. Harry leaned down slightly and kissed Hermione passionately.

"I have waited so long for this moment" he said as he broke away. 

"Harry, I have wanted to go out with you ever since that first time on the train when I asked you and Ron if you had seen Neville's frog- before I knew that you were the famous Harry Potter. In all the years we have been friends I never knew that you might like me more than a friend so I never said anything."

"And all this time I thought that it was you who wouldn't won't us to be more than friends." They laughed as much as they could considering the space of the alley. 

They heard a crowd of girls passing at the other end of the alley. When all of the people had gone Harry and Hermione squeezed out of the alley and headed back down the back of the shops towards the twins joke shop. There they found Ron. They said goodbye to the twins again and after Ron made sure the coast was clear they made their way to get a butterbeer. 

Once they had ordered their butterbeers they found a table. Harry and Hermione sit next to each other with Ron sitting opposite. Ron was telling them the detailed story of how he had distracted the "Harry Potter Fan Club". Harry wasn't really listening, he was just content with being beside Hermione and holding her hand under the table. Ron noticed that Harry and Hermione wasn't really listening to his story and asks what was going on. Then their story unfolded about what had happened in the alley- the kiss, how all the emotions came out and that they were now more than just best friends. As Ron listened a smiled crossed his face.

"It's about time you two got together. I've known for ages that you two belong together but that's probably cause we spend too much time together. I don't think you noticed Minney but I always saw you looking at Harry whether it was in the library or at the Yule Ball." Hermione blushed "And Harry well, he just never stopped tal-OUCH" Harry kicked him under the table. The three of them sat finishing their butterbeers in silence.****

Chapter 2:The Dream

4 months later at school

Hermione and Ron were in the Common Room. No one has figured out that Harry and Hermione are an item. Hermione was doing her homework for Muggle Studies and Ron was doing his divination. Harry came through the Portrait hole (he had just been to quidditch practise) then followed by Cho and Parvetti – 2 members of the "Harry Potter Fan Club". Harry looked towards Hermione but she hadn't seen him yet. It was only when Ron said

"I would love it every girl followed me round" that she realised Harry must have appeared followed by the flock of sheep. Harry looked at her again, this time she saw and smiled knowingly although inside she was bubbling with jealousy but she wouldn't say anything. She walked up to Harry and asked him for some help on her homework. He walked with her to where all of her stuff was. There he pretended to help but was really telling her to get her stuff packed away if she wanted to go by the lakeside with him. When she said that she would he picked up his broom and went to his dorm to get his invisibility cloak, while she packed her stuff away and put them in her dorm. In her dorm she quickly placed her books away in her trunk, then quickly brushed her hair. She then went down to the table where Ron was sitting. She sat there helping Ron with his homework. She then heard Harry whisper in her to go. _Where is he- the invisibility cloak!_ She thought in sudden recognition. Within 5 minutes they were out of the castle and by the lake. They sat there huddled together for an hour talking about anything and everything. Harry kissed Hermione just because he knew that he could although he still couldn't believe how lucky he was. Like always Hermione's heart melted and kissed him back that made Harry wondered if he was really kissing her or was this all a dream. Soon after they headed back to the common room under the protection of the cloak. When they go to the common room it is empty. They kiss each other goodnight then go to their separate dorms and sleep. 

Unfortunately for Harry sleep didn't come for a long time and when it did he had a nightmare that had seemed so real. He had woken up sweating with his scar throbbing. He took his invisibility cloak and headed for Hermione's dorm. He tried to get to sleep on the chair but had no success, so he decided to lie on Hermione's bed. _As long as I wake up early, she won't know I've been her _he thought. So he lay on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.****

Chapter 3:Questions

The next morning Hermione woke up a bit earlier than usual. She felt something move beside her yet saw nothing. Harry's hand was on her leg. 

"Harry is that you?" she whispered –no answer. She put her hand to wear the weight was and started to feel around. Harry woke up because he felt something on his thigh, no crutch, now his leg and now his belly. He realised where he was and suddenly realised whom touching the lower half of his body. He took her hand and placed it by her. _I know that touch-it's Harry_ Hermione thought. Harry got up and closed the curtain that was around the bed. When the curtain was fully around the bed, Harry took his cloak off. She smiled at him and then went into a load of questions about how come he was in her room. 

"Why are you in my room? Why were you in my bed? What was I touching? Did I wake you up?" Harry answered each question- except ignored the question that she asked about what she was touching. When her told Hermione about the nightmare she made him explain every last detail of it to her. When Harry realised the time he gave Hermione a kiss and then said that he would meet her in the Common Room as soon as all three of them were ready. Harry and Ron packed their bag for the morning-Potions, Divination, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Arts. Hermione had potions, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Arts. They all went down to the Great Hall and had breakfast and suffered Potions (although Neville managed to spill a potion all over Cho and Lavender, which made their hair, turn every color of the rainbow).

In Divination Ron asked Harry where he was earlier because when he woke up he weren't there. Harry tells the whole story of how he woke up from the nightmare, how he crept in Hermione's dorm and tried to sleep on the chair and how he couldn't so he slept on the bed with Hermione asleep unknowing, of how he woke up and felt something on his upper thigh, then his (he told Ron to use his imagination) and then how he and Hermione talked for ages about the dream.

When Ron heard the whole story, he just burst out laughing, he had to step out of the class room for a few minutes before he could come back in without laughing. Through the rest of the lesson he kept making fun of Harry and questioning him constantly ("Did she really touch your" "What was it like?" "How long you guys been going for?"), Harry just gave up answering partly because Ron was annoying him, mostly because he was embarrassed.

"Transfiguration next" said Ron

"You better not say ANYTHING about what happened!" said Harry

"OhMinney don't know then?" asked Ron. Harry glared at him. "Okay, okay, my lips are sealed, I won't say a thing" 

As soon as Ron spotted Hermione, he started to laugh. 

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione a little frustrated after a very boring Muggle Studies class.

"You've only just noticed? He's crazy!" The lesson went fast, they were learning how to change a twig into a flying broom, which they could use in an emergency situation. It was part of their final grade at the end of the year.

The Defence Against the Arts flew by, they were being taught about werewolves in a lot great detail. Mad eye Moody was teaching them again-the real one.

That night Harry went to speak to Ron while Hermione was putting some of her homework away.

"Ronis it alright if you copy my homework for astronomy tonight. I wanna talk to her in private, and as nobody knows about us it might be the only chance I get in a while? Please Ronplease?"

"Alright already, I got loads of other homework to do anyway. See ya later"

Harry and Hermione head up to the astronomy tower, with all their telescopes and graphs.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked although secretly glad he wasn't there.

"He said he had loads of homework to do and that he could do his some other time" Harry lied. It didn't take long for them to finish their homework. Hermione started to clear away her things, while Harry just sat with his back against the wall, looking at Hermione and thinking how lucky he was to be finally able to hold her and kiss her and lay on her shoulder whenever he wanted. Once she had finished packing away her things she turned 

"Do you want me to put your things away?" she asked

"No, I want you to come here" he replied beckoning her with his arm. She sat in-between his legs, leaned her back into his chest and rested her head on his shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just content with being in each other's arms, then Hermione broke the silence

"Why was Ron laughing at me earlier?" Harry, not wanting to lie to her, started to kiss her neck hoping she would forget her question and she did.

She looked at her watch-it was getting late. She stood up and said that they'd better start going. Harry stood up and started to pack his things away with Hermione's help. Hermione was about to pick up her things when Harry grasped her hand and swiftly turned her around. Harry leaned down and they kissed long and passionately, hearing someone coming up the stairs interrupted them. They pulled away but both had the burning sensation in their lips. They got their things and headed down the stairs. They passed Cho, Seamus, Lavender and Parvetti. All three of the girls gave Hermione a glare, which made her wonder if they knew. _Of course they don't know, why should they?_ She said to herself convincingly. Harry and Hermione headed back to the Common Room, where they rid themselves of their telescopes and graphs and parchment. Harry left his homework on Ron's chair, as he was fast asleep. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and went back to the Common Room where he found Hermione talking to Ginny and Dean Thomas. He walked over to them.

"Minney, I think I left one of my graphs up at the tower, will you come with me?" Harry asked trying to hide the invisibility cloak. 

"Emyeah, sure, Sorry Ginny" she said

"It's okay" she replied sneakily, looking up at Dean and squeezing his knee. She looked back at Hermione, and they both started to giggle.

"Come on" urged Harry "See ya Ginny, Dean"****

Chapter 4:By the Lake

Out of site from the Fat Lady in the portrait, Harry and Hermione put the invisibility cloak on.

"So, where are we really going?" asked Hermione

"To the Lake" he said, the kissed her quickly, then they ran to the lake where Hermione laid on Harry's belly -rising up and down as he breathed. Harry stroking her hair and moving stray ones from her face. They laid they talking for what seemed to them only to be 10 minutes. They stood up and started to walk along the edge of the lake hand in hand. Then they walked to the castle wall. Harry sat down against the wall and just like before Hermione sat between his legs. She suddenly realised that he hadn't answered one of her questions earlier

"Harry?"

"Mmm, what is it?" he said kissing her neck

"What was I touching when you were in the bed?" he'd stopped kissing her neck and looked up.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I won't ask you if I didn't would I?" she said. She was teasing him, she knew exactly what she must have touched because he kept avoiding the question.

"It was my it was my oh just use your imagination" he said nervously then dropped his head. Hermione fidgeted a bit.

"What was it like?" she blushed deeply "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No you didn't hurt me!" he chuckled "You were soft and gentle"

"Like this?" she asked blushing even more

"like what?" _bless him, he ain't clicked on to what I'm about to do- courage don't fail me now! _She thought

"What are you ta..ta..talkin-" he didn't finish the sentence. He felt Hermione's hand going into the front of his jeans. He took her hand away and said

"How would you feel if I did that to you?" _Thank God it's dark, I must to be blushing so bad!_ He thought. 

"I don't think I would mind Harry, II love you!" she replied. She dropped her head. Harry was so startled that he just sat there for a few moments. _What are you doing? _He thought _the girl of your dreams just said exactly what you have wanted to say for ages. Say something!_ He snapped out of his trance and put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up

"I love you to Minney. I love you so much it hurts! When we were in that alley, I wanted to tell you there and then that I loved you!" her eyes met hers and they kissed longand passionately, each of them never wanting the moment to end.

"Minney, can you make me a promise?"

"What is it first?" she asked

"When all this Voldemort stuff is sorted, Will youwill you marwill you marry me?" he blushed again dropping his head

"Harry?" he looked up "Do you really mean it?" he just nodded and dropped his head again

"Harry look at me" he looked up and stared into her eyes and she leaned forward to kiss him. As they broke away she whispered

"Yes"

"Really? You'll marry me? You'll be my wife?" he couldn't believe it. He stood up and swung her around in the air, then gently placed her on the ground where they kissed again. Hermione picked 4 daisies and made 2 daisy rings, which she then transfigured, into 2 gold rings. She inscribed hers with

Minney 4 H and Harry inscribed his with H 4 Minney. He then two 2 long blades of grass and transfigured them into 2 robe chains. He put one ring on one of the chains and the other ring on the other chain, then gave the necklace to Hermione which had the ring on it that said H 4 Minney and Harry got the one that had Minney 4 H on it.

"I love you so much" Harry said

"I love you too" Hermione replied "I can't believe no-one has found out yet. How long have we been going out for?"

"4 months, 17 days, 9 hours and 27 minutes dead"

"Okay Mr. Mathematician" she joked "It's going to be weird ain't it? I will be Mrs Harry Potter, the girl everyone wishes to be. On the post it will be Mrs H. Potter."

"What's weird with my name?" he teased "I think it will suit you"

"And why is that?"

"Because your potters!" he tormented. She hit him around the arm, jumped up and ran, but Harry grabbed her

"Were under the cloak" he reminded her "Come on lets go back inside and tell Ron"****

Chapter 5:Nightmares for nights

In the Common Room they spotted Ron alone at their table finishing his homework. They told Ron the news that they were getting married and stayed there chatting until half eleven. Hermione left Harry and Ron talking. 

Hermione was getting ready for bed; all she had on were her knickers when she heard a knock at her dorm door.

"Who is it?" she asked. Harry walked in not hearing the question. Hermione turned around to see whom it was. Harry just stared; she quickly put on her silk nightie and went over to him.

"Harrybreathe" she said "God, what's it going to be like when were married, all you seen were my tits?" Harry giggled

"Yeah I know, but I wasn't exactly expecting to see you near enough completely naked was I?"

"Okay, so, what did you want anyway?"

"Well you know that I've been having those dreams?"

"Yeah"

"Well, what you didn't know was that for the past 4 nights I've been sleeping in the chair in the corner with the cloak on."

"Oh, Harry. You could have slept on the bed like last night" she replied

"Well, instead of me sleeping in here, I was wondering if you would sleep in my dorm tonight. No offence, but my bed is more comfortable and Ron sleeps like his been bewitched and the others wouldn't know because you could the invisibility clo-"

"Okay, I'll sleep with you, just, stop your rambling!"

"I promise all I'll do is sleep, nothing else"

"Harry we're too young to literally sleep together, in this place alarms would probably go off or summut like that"

"Here's the cloak." He handed her the cloak "I'll open the door and you go out while I'm pretending to say goodnight to you, okay?"

"Okay". Then they set the plan in motion.****

Chapter 5: Thank you

In Harry's dorm

They both lay on the bed. Hermione had her arm resting on Harry's chest while he was stroking her hair.

"You were right, your bed's more comfy" she remarked

"I know" he answered back while getting up. He closed the curtain leaving Hermione on the bed while he outside of Hermione's sight stripped to his boxers. 

"I never realised how muscular you are" she stated "Must be all the running away you've done from the Fan Club'" Harry laid back on the bed and got under the invisibility cloak. He continued to stroke Hermione's hair while she tickled his bare chest. 

"You can really get a bad back from that chair of yours" Harry said

"Want me to massage your back?" she asked as she lent up onto her elbow.

"Sure" Harry moved to sit in front of Hermione and she started to massage his back. She massaged it for about ½ an hour, getting rid of all the knots in his back.

"Do you want me to massage yours Minney?"

"Go on then" she said moving to sit in front of him. As he was massaging her shoulders the spaghetti straps of her nightie fell of her shoulders, but Harry made no effort to move them back. He continued to massage her shoulders. He moved her hair out of the way and started to kiss her neck, sending shivers down her spin. When she turned around to face him, her nightie fell to her knees. Harry gasped again, but not because he was in shock, but because of her beauty. She kissed him long and loving. They kissed and kissed. In the back of Hermione's mid was that she had lied. They were both old enough to literally sleep together, but it wouldn't seem right. For 1. They were under the cloak 2. There were other boys in the dorm and 3. They were in school. Harry was still marvelled at her beauty. It was if she had done something to his mind and body because they were no longer working as a unit. 

Sudden the door opened and somebody was walking across the room near to where Harry and Hermione were. Harry abruptly became aware that his hands were on Hermione's tits and that her nightie had came down fully.

"Got it" someone whispered out loud to themselves and then left the room. Harry pulled his hands away and then pulled her nightie back up her body and then kissed her forehead.

As they lay back on the bed Harry slid out from under the invisibility cloak.

"Thank you Minney" Harry whispered.

"What for?" she asked propping up onto her elbow

"For being there for me all the time" he replied

"Is this gonna be one of those mushy times?" she teased. Harry chuckled.

"Well, Thank you" she said

"For what?" he asked looked up at her

"For your love. I have loved you since the 1st year on the year. I have dreamt of you holding me in your arms and loving me, but then so have all the other girls"

"Yeah, but your not them. They're not the ones I love are they? No you are." He remarked answering his own question. Harry kissed her forehead and they both asleep, knowing that they would always find safety in each other's arms. ****

Chapter 6: Caught

2 weeks later at Hogsmeade

" See ya later Ron!" shouted Harry. Ron was going to see his twin brothers at their joke shop, while Harry led Hermione to a tower with a fabulous view- it was the tower which Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had discovered that Harry had smuggled into Hogsmeade. 

Harry took her up to the highest point in the tower. The view was magnificent. They stood there talking and looking into the horizon. 

"It's so magical" whispered Hermione

"It's like you then ain't it Minney?" he whispered back. Hermione looked into his eyes. Harry leaned down and they kissed. They didn't hear the two people coming up the stairs. Harry stood behind Hermione looking at the view. When the people came up, they just stared at the pair. They couldn't believe their eyes. Hermione was giggling saying

"Harry, stop it" 

"Harry?" asked one of the people who had came up the stairs

"Yes" he replied automatically, while lifting his head from Hermione's neck.

"Well, what have we got here?" said another voice. The two people came out of the shadows. Harry and Hermione turned to face the two intruders. It was Cho and Lavender. Harry and Hermione looked at each other then back at Cho and Lavender.

"Hi, Cho, Lavender. What you doing up here?" he asked coolly trying to act as if nothing had happened. 

"Looking for you of course" came the reply from Lavender. Cho was just standing there, too shocked to move.

"Well you found me" he said sarcastically. "What do you what?" Lavender ignored the question.

"So I take it you two are an item?" it was statement more than a question.

"Yeah" answered Harry. Cho finally decided to pipe up 

"How long have you been going out for?" Harry looked at his watch and answered

"5 month, 1 day, 7 hours and 32 minutes"

"5 months!" lavender exploded "how come no-one knew?"

"We didn't want anyone to know yet, that's all" Hermione said after keeping quiet since they had been interrupted

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you" she snapped "Harry?"

"You've had your answer Lavender" he replied gritting through his teeth.

"Just one more questionHow long do you expect to stay together for?" she asked

"Forever" Harry and Hermione said together.

"We'll see about that!" she whispered. She stared at Hermione with disgust.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't look at my fiancé like that please," Harry said warningly. Lavender was shocked, Cho ran down the stairs.

"Now look what you've done! She came up here to ask for out again, said she missed you" 

"Well I'm taken" he replied firmly, pulling Hermione into him while Hermione went a deep shade of violet. Lavender stormed out of the tower calling Cho's name.

"Now where were we?" Harry asked jokingly as he pulled Hermione into him.

"Harry, shouldn't we be getting back? We still gotta fetch Ron" she questioned.

"Just a few more minutes, please?"

"Okay" Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there for a few moments satisfied in each other's company. Hermione looked deep into Harry's eyes. She stood on her toes and kissed Harry quickly on the lips. Harry leaned down yet again and kissed her. Then they went to find Ron. 

He was still at the joke shop. Harry brought some stuff from the shop, then went back to school. ****

Chapter 7:Gossip

It didn't take long for the whole school to find out. People were already asking Harry and Hermione if the rumours were true after being back at school for 24 hours. At first both of them didn't mind, but then it became annoying. When they passed people in the hallway, they crowds would be whispering about them

"What is a guy such as Harry Potter doing with her?" Hermione frankly got upset one time. As time went on, they started to use the invisibility cloak more and more, because now, someone was always watching them, before anyone knew people didn't take any notice.****

Chapter 8:The Future

3 months later

Harry and Hermione were down by the lake, lying in their usual position (Hermione head on Harry's belly).

"What's going to happen when we leave here in another month?"

"Well for one, we're gonna have the wedding of your dreams, a big house with a massive garden and have some kids and pets.

"When were you gonna let me in on this plan?" she teased "And that's not what I meant and you know it! What sort of jobs are we going to have?"

"Well, I think I might play quidditch for a while with the pro's if I'm good enough, then I plan to be an Auror. You?"

"I don't know. I want to do something that is dangerous and adventurous"

"Be an Auror with me. We'll be a team, the best in history-unstoppable!"

"Cool" she said. Then came a few minutes of silence.

"How many kids are we supposed to be having?" Hermione asked

"I don't know 4 or 5" 

"4 or 5?"

"Yeah and they can come to Hogwarts and fall in love and get up to all kinds of mischief just like us."

"And how do you expect me to be in this unstoppable team if I'm always pregnant?"

"You'll just have them at an early age then won't you?" he slyly replied, while sitting up to kiss her neck. 

"Well, I ain't starting now!" she said, although my body was saying quite the opposite

"Can't a guy just kiss his future wife?"

"Yes, but that ain't all your doing is it?" she asked, because she could feel Harry's hands go down her top. Her body responded.

"Do you want me to stop?" he teased

"Did I say that?" she giggled. 

"Shhhh Minney. I hear someone". Two figures could be seen walking hand in hand. Unfortunately it was too dark to see. 

"Come on lets go to my room" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. She could no longer suppress the desire for Harry. Harry's face lit up.

"You mean it? Your not joking around are you?"

"If you don't hurry up, you can forget it" she tormented Harry as she tugged on his arm. Together they went to her room, noticed.

In Hermione's room

"What about your room-mate?" Harry asked concerned

"Her grandma is very ill so she's gone home. What about Ron?"

"He'll be with his new girl friend, don't worry about him"

"So no-one will know?"

"No-one at all" he whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her back.

Harry started to undo Hermione's buttons on her top. While Harry pulled his top over his head, Hermione took the rest of her top off. Hermione hugged Harry

"I love you"

"I love you too. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Hermione simply kissed him. While they were kissing Harry undid her bra. When she pulled away, the bra fell down to the floor. She then undid Harry's jeans, pulled them off and placed them neatly on the chair. Harry unzipped the back of Hermione's skirt and it fell down. The only thing that stopped them now was Harry's boxer's and Hermione's thongs.

"Are you definitely sure?" asked Harry

"Just be careful, please" she said

"Would I ever hurt you?" whispered Harry sending another shiver down her spine. They both took off each other's underwear then stood there looking in amazement at each other's bodies. Hermione took Harry's hand and led him to the bed, pulling the curtain behind her.

Hermione lay on the bed; Harry was propped up on his elbow.

"I promise I won't hurt you, my love" said Harry

"I know you won't, I trust you" replied Hermione, then she kissed him.

*I'll just leave them now, and you can use your own

> > > > > > imagination*

"I love you so much" Hermione said to Harry as she lay in his arms "I didn't even know those feelings were inside of me" she laughed

"Did I hurt you?" he asked scared in case he had.

"No, Harry. You didn't hurt me at all" she smiled. The tension fell from his face. He leaned up onto his elbow and looked at Hermione. Her hair framed her face, her cheeks a little red.

" You're so beautiful!" he stated. He kissed her long and lovingly. Then he kissed her neck at the same time as sucking it. He pulled away and noticed the red mark he had left

"Sorry" he said when he told her that he had gave her a love bite. "So do you think baby number 1 could be on its way in 9 months?" he asked

"Honestly- you've got to give it a chance! I check in a few days, but I ain't trying again tonight. Come on lets go to the Common Room and see Ron and Ginny. It's still pretty early, it's only 10:30"

Harry and Hermione got dressed and went down to the Common Room.

When the got to the common room, there was only Ginny, Dean Thomas and Ron there. Ginny announced to Harry, Hermione and Ron that she was going out with Dean. While the guys were talking Ginny and Hermione chatted.

"So, how long have you been going out for?" Hermione asked

"He asked me today. It was so romantic, but I won't tell you about it. We were out on the grounds earlier, just talking. That's when he asked me. Then we went out the grounds hand in hand. We also went to a big oak tree and Dean carved "Dean 4 Ginny Y2K1" with a heat around it."

"That must have been you we saw!" Hermione said in realisation. 

"Come again?"

"Well, me and Harry were out on the grounds by the lake. We heard someone voices and saw two people in the distance but not really that far away. Well anyway, we saw these people, you two, holding hands and then walk over to a tree. We got cold and went inside" The two groups came together and had a small celebration in honour of Ginny and Dean. About 11:30 they all went to bed and fell fast asleep.****

Chapter 9:The news

4 days later at Hogsmeade

While Ron, Harry and Dean were at the WWW (the Weasley's Joke shop), Hermione and Ginny had gone to a small library. They were looking for a spell for to check if Hermione was pregnant. Ginny had heard Hermione throwing up in the early hours of the morning, so she decided to help her look for the spell. Eventually they found a spell that looked easy to do. They met up with the guys at the Three Broomsticks. After having some warm butterbeers, they headed back to school.

Back at school in Hermione's dorm.

Ginny and Hermione were in Hermione's dorm, barricading the door with several trunks. They figured just locking it wouldn't be enough. 

"Do you think this is going to work Minney?" asked Ginny

"I don't know. But there's only one way to find out." Taking her wand and pointing it her belly she said "_Zissimoboulos"_ The tip of her wand turned red.

"Look Minney! It's gone red" Hermione looked at her wand

"Ginny! I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby" She grabbed Ginny and gave her a big hug.

"GinnyI'm going to be a mum! I've got to tell Harry" Hermione and Ginny went down to the common room. There was only Harry, Ron, and Dean. Ginny went to sit on Dean's lap, while Hermione dragged Harry into a dark corner of the room.

"What's up, Minney?" Harry asked

"Not much. I just wanted to tell you I love you and that you're going to be a daddy. Apart from that everything's fine." Harry just stared at her

"Really? You're pregnant?" Hermione nodded

"It's still early though, there's a chance of a miscarriage like anyone else"

"I can't believe it! I am going to be a dad! I love you" he placed a loving kiss on her lips. "Can we tell Ron Ginny and Dean?"

"Ginny already knows, she helped me to find a spell which would tell me. You tell them though" together they went back over to the group, hand in hand. 

   [1]: ./
   [2]: newpage4.htm
   [3]: newpage1.htm
   [4]: nildor.htm



	2. Author's note

Author's note.  
  
I just wanted to tell everyone that I'll be updating my story soon. I'm sorry it's took such a long time but I've had to concentrate on my exams.  
  
Please review my story.  
  
New chapters will be up soon.  
  
Nicki 


End file.
